


Когда тайна вовсе и не тайна

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stiles Stilinski in Love, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Окей, Стайлз влюбился в Дерека. Да, он знает, ему с этим шикарным альфа-самцом ничего не светит, так что не стоит напоминать об этом. Тем более пока никто, кроме Стайлза, не догадывается о его влюблённости, можно жить спокойно.Но вот когда кто-нибудь догадывается...





	Когда тайна вовсе и не тайна

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

Маскировка — это его призвание. Серьёзно, только Стайлз может так ненавязчиво сходить с ума по одному человеку, старательно уверяя всех и каждого, что безумно влюблён в другого. Это целое искусство, уметь надо в такое вляпаться!

— Стайлз, — почти неслышный шёпот Скотта отвлёк от размышлений о собственной исключительности. — Ответь.  
— На что? — он завертел головой и тут же наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Харриса. — Эмм, вы задали какой-то вопрос, не так ли?  
— Очевидно, Стилински, что я задал вопрос, иначе мне и в голову не пришло бы стоять и ждать от вас какой-либо реакции уже как три минуты, — глянув на наручные часы для более точного ответа, злобный химик, не жалеющий даже отличников и активно пытающийся этих отличников с их отличительного места спихнуть, смотрел очень и очень сурово. И раздражённо. И хмуро. Прямо как…  
А вот эту мысль продолжать уже не стоило, к тому же Харрис, буркнув что-то вроде: «Задержитесь сегодня у меня в кабинете после занятий, мистер Стилински» продолжил урок дальше.  
— Ты чего так подвис-то? — Скотт, такой заботливый и вечно обеспокоенный чужими проблемами Скотт. Милый и хороший бро. Самый лучший бро. Если бы Стайлз знал, отчего он подвисает уже который день кряду, он бы обязательно рассказал. Ну, не будем врать самому себе — он прекрасно знал причину, вот только говорить её вслух не собирался. Даже своему бро. Если честно, особенно своему бро.  
— Не выспался, — и ведь почти не ложь! Просто столь наивному и миленькому Скотту не стоит знать, из-за чего именно его друг не спал ночью.  
О, прошлая ночь была просто незабываемой! Как и позапрошлая, и та, что была до неё, и та, что была до той, что была до первой… Короче, уже пару недель у Стайлза были совершенно незабываемые ночи, ага. Вот только почему-то в абсолютно негативном смысле.

Смятые простыни, удушливый жар комнаты, влажная правая рука и упаковка не менее влажных салфеток. В принципе, не стоит даже говорить, что конкретно происходило в комнате Стайлза каждую грёбанную ночь. Сперва было как-то стыдно. Стайлз пытался бороться первые два дня, но потом, будучи ничтожным человечишкой, неспособным противиться самому себе, всё же начал заниматься этим грязным делом. И ведь очень приятным грязным делом.

Стоило едва прикрыть глаза и лениво скользнуть рукой вниз, к пижамным штанам, приспустить их и так же медленно, почти невесомо огладить скрытый под тканью член, в голове тут же проносилось множество сцен весьма интимного характера с непосредственным участием самого Стайлза и…

Мысль снова прошлось оборвать, потому что она была исключительно для ночи, полумрака комнаты и мягкой кровати. Позволять себе думать об этом при свете дня было бы верхом идиотизма, так что приходилось сдерживаться.

Стайлз постарался сосредоточиться на уроке, но получалось плохо. Скажем честно, у него получалось просто пиздец как хреново. Поэтому, чтобы не отсвечивать злющему химику ещё больше, Стайлз спокойненько уткнулся в тетрадку и принялся выводить какие-то геометрические фигуры с кучей непонятных линий, таких же острых, как когти оборотня. И таких же чётких. И таких же великолепных.

Вообще, если задуматься, это очень и очень возбуждает. Действительно, весь такой из себя смертоносный хищник, вершина пищевой цепочки, и может без какого-либо вреда для твоего здоровья дать вылизать тщательно заточенные самой природой когти, языком подразнивающе пробежаться по подушечкам пальцев, несильно, но ощутимо прикусив их. О, это сносило крышу! А если бы у того супер крутого хищника руки считались эрогенной зоной, то… ух!

— Стайлз, прекрати, — если в первый раз Скотт звучал тихо и настороженно, то теперь он практически шипел и всем видом демонстрировал негодование. Стайлз непонимающе уставился на друга, дожидаясь объяснений. — От тебя за километр несёт возбуждением!

— А ты не нюхай, — отмахнулся Стайлз, но решил всё-таки про соблазнительные руки не думать. Хотя это было очень сложно, они ведь такие идеальные, крупные, с достаточно длинными пальцами. Не такими тощими и хрупкими, как у самого Стайлза, а нормальной толщины. Ох, если честно, то просто идеальной. Там, в темноте комнаты, Стайлз не раз думал о них, восхитительно заполняющих собой, мягко и нежно проводящих по стенкам внутри, там, где…

— Стайлз! — вот теперь казалось, что Скотту придавили лапу — настолько задушено он шикнул. Ну, а что Стайлз? А Стайлз не в состоянии контролировать собственные физиологические реакции организма, что ж поделать.  
— Мистер МакКолл, вы тоже желаете остаться после уроков? — Харрис, как всегда, слышал любой шорох и как коршун ловил болтунов на горяченьком.  
— Простите, сэр, — Скотт склонил голову над партой и зло зыркнул на Стайлза. Тот просто пожал плечами — что поделаешь, это ведь Скотт нюхает не то, что надо. Он сам и виноват.

В общем, выйти из школы получилось только в четыре часа пополудни. Это было одно из самых скучных наказаний — сидеть за партой, смотреть, как химик проверяет домашние работы и писать, как выразился сам Харрис, «список вещей коричневого цвета». Мол, чтобы память тренировать. И предметы нужно было искать в кабинете, не вставая с места. Причём сколько именно предметов Харрис не сказал. Хотя нет, он указал интервал от трёх до ста двух, но Стайлз не думал, что ему удастся отыскать все вещи за отведённые два часа.

Поэтому настроение было паршивым, домашка на завтра, лежавшая под кипой учебников в рюкзаке, неудобно оттягивала плечо. Стайлз несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем подошёл к джипу и открыл дверь своей детки. Закинув рюкзак на соседнее сидение, он завёл машину, включил радио и неторопливо вырулил со школьной стоянки.

Точнее попытался вырулить, неловко затормозив в последний момент, когда такой же ученик-хулиган, оставленный на дополнительные занятия, чуть не попал под колёса его джипа.

— Ты не видишь, куда прёшь? — Стайлза всё задолбало настолько, что бесплатная возможность поорать хоть на кого-нибудь просто не могла быть упущена.  
— Сам-то нихера не видишь, козёл, — тут же нашёлся с ответом парнишка со штангой в брови. Это смотрелось довольно хреново. Этот парень вообще в зеркало глядел?

Если бы штанга находилась на левой, к примеру, небезызвестной знакомой брови, то очень может быть, что она смотрелась бы отлично. А если бы к этому прилагался ещё и совершенно черный байк, разгоняющийся до немыслимой скорости, когда остаётся судорожно хвататься за полы чужой кожаной куртки или же стискивать чужой торс, с силой вжимаясь в теплое и сильное тело…  
Гудок автомобиля отвлёк от фантазий, и Стайлзу пришлось всё же выехать со стоянки, пока его не обматерили. Чёрт, такие частые залипания — просто ад кромешный! Как с ними жить-то?

— Ещё один подход, и снова встаём в пары. — Стайлз мог слушать этот голос часами. Низкие нотки, от которых по телу расходятся мурашки, приказной тон, заставляющий беспомощно обмякать, отдаваться во власть крепких, но, несомненно, заботливых рук…

— Стайлз, ты в порядке? — не в меру обеспокоенный голос Питера, в котором, впрочем, всё же угадывалась лёгкая насмешка знающего интригана, подтолкнул Стайлза отвлечься от созерцания стены лофта, пока остальные оборотни отжимались от пола. Просто если бы Стайлз смотрел на них, а не на стену, то очень может быть, что его возбуждение учуяли бы через секунду после того, как почти-волки начали свои занятия. Так что Стайлз предпочитал пялиться на обшарпанный бетон.

— Я в порядке, а что? — раз дядюшка хочет поболтать, значит, ему надо отвечать. А то мало ли, дядюшка и когтями вспороть брюхо может, у него настроение нестабильное и часто скачет от «люблю всех и вся» до «не смотри на меня, я тебя сейчас убью».  
— Ты слишком тихо себя ведёшь, — задумчиво протянул Питер, неспешно проводя указательным пальцем по губам, как бы размышляя о чём-то очень важном и мудрёном.  
— Уж прости, что не скачу здесь зайчиком, настроение сегодня не то, — у Питера был слишком понимающий и знающий взгляд, поэтому Стайлз разозлился и просто отвернулся от него. В ответ послышались смешок и неодобрительное цоканье.  
— Я тебе не верю, мальчик, — Стайлз с силой сжал зубы, стараясь не выдать своего раздражения. Он не будет поддаваться на провокации старого зомби-дяди, нет. Он выше этого!  
— Питер, отстать от него, — о, снова этот божественный голос, да ещё и защищает его, Стайлза! Господь милосердный, да сегодня самый прекрасный день!  
— Не боись, Дерек, я не собираюсь отбирать у тебя твою детку, — пошловато подмигнув, Питер одним слитным движением поднялся с дивана и удалился на второй этаж.

Стайлз постарался сделать вид, что неожиданное высказывание дядюшки его никоим образом не смутило. В самом деле, это же абсурд! Чтобы Стайлз, и нравился такому, как Дерек? Да ни в жизнь такого не случится! Хотя было бы неплохо…

Вот если бы Стайлз был смазливым мальчиком с приятной фигурой и ясными голубыми глазищами, то уж тогда… Или вообще миловидной девушкой с тонкой осиной талией, упругой грудью и шикарной задницей… Интересно, Дерека привлекают только женщины или ещё и парни? Если и парни, то какие конкретно? Может, Стайлз смог бы попытаться стать таким же?

— Стайлз, с тобой и вправду всё в порядке? — опять беспокойство и опять исходит от оборотня. Только теперь переживает Айзек.  
— Чувак, похоже, что мне плохо? — Стайлз разозлился не на шутку. Его это уже задрало, он что, не может тихо-мирно подумать о своём, пацанском?  
— Просто ты какой-то не такой… — и снова в голосе сомнение, и снова в нём забота… Что ж им всем неймётся-то, а?  
— Ладно, я понял, что раздражаю вас, уже ухожу, — подхватив свои вещи, Стайлз быстренько направился к двери.

— Стайлз! — Дерек окликнул его, когда тот уже почти открыл дверь. Удивлённо замерев на месте, Стайлз так же опасливо развернулся, непроизвольно сглатывая. — Подожди.

Стайлзу оставалось только стоять, изо всех сил пытаясь не спастись бегством сию же секунду. Он терпеливо ждал, пока Дерек медленно, плавно и с хищной грацией подходил к нему.

Расстояние между ними стремительно сокращалось, ещё пара сантиметров, и будет нарушено личное пространство. Но Дерека, казалось, это не беспокоило. Он придвинулся ещё на шаг ближе, и ещё на один шаг. Его правая нога стояла между ногами Стайлза. Это было слишком близко, просто запредельно близко. Стайлз бросил все силы на то, чтобы утихомирить поднявшееся было возбуждение.  
Дерек чуть наклонился к Стайлзу, заставляя того инстинктивно отпрянуть назад и выставить шею напоказ. В итоге Дерек сместился вправо, и его губы оказались прямо напротив правого уха Стайлза.

— Не обижайся на них, они просто чувствуют твою нервозность, — выдохнул он вместе с потоком горячего воздуха, от которого Стайлз почти задрожал. Он старался взять себя в руки, но просто не мог.

Смысл сказанных слов доходил долго, очень долго. И всё это время Дерек не отодвигался ни на сантиметр, ни на миллиметр, продолжая сверлить Стайлза своим взглядом.

— Ты нервничаешь, — заметил он как само собой разумеющееся, отчего Стайлз закатил глаза. Серьёзно, только Дерек может сперва невозможно сильно завести, а потом всего лишь одной очевидной фразой спустить всё на нет, оставляя раздражение и праведное негодование. Короче, благодаря этому Стайлзу удалось полностью подавить реакцию организма на объект своей влюблённости. Всё же Стайлз не дурак, он понимал, что взаимности ему не видать. Так, может, капелька сочувствия в глубине зелёных глаз и то в лучшем случае. В худшем — отвращение и обрыв какого-либо взаимодействия навсегда.

— Тебе показалось. Ладно, мне пора, — неловко вывернувшись из-под невидимого гнёта нечеловеческой силы и столь же нечеловеческого авторитета альфы, Стайлз всё же смог рывком распахнуть дверь и убежать домой.  
Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, билось невыносим громко и гулко. Стайлз даже перепугался, как бы у него тахикардия не началась.

— Ты влюбился, — констатировал отец, когда увидел залетевшего в дом Стайлза.  
— Чего? С че-чего ты взял? — строить совершенно невозмутимый вид не получалось, потому что такое заявление кого угодно вгонит в ступор. Тем более, Стайлз порог-то толком переступить не успел.  
— Все признаки налицо: красные щёки, расфокусированный взгляд и ускоренное сердцебиение, — спокойно, будто ничего архиважного не происходит, заметил отец.  
— А может, я простыл? — Стайлз не собирался сдаваться так быстро, он ещё повоюет за свою независимость (для чего вообще было воевать — Стайлз не знал, да и не собирался пытаться определить).  
— Сынок, я тебя с рождения знаю, — с ироничной улыбкой шериф округа отпил свой между прочим запрещённый кофе и встал со стула. — Ты был точно в таком же состоянии, когда впервые увидел Лидию Мартин.

Стайлзу нечего было возразить, так что он просто хлопал ртом, словно аквариумная рыбка. Тем временем его отец неспеша подхватил свою куртку со спинки дивана, взъерошил сыну волосы и пошёл к двери.

— Я на дежурство, не теряй, — и шериф направился на работу, оставляя растерянного Стайлза всё так же торчать возле порога.  
— Капец, просто капец, — выдохнул он вслух, решив, что кроме отца никто в мире не узнает о его влюблённости.

— Я так понимаю, я тебе нравлюсь?

Ну вот, «никто не узнает о его влюблённости», ага, как же. Стайлз стоял как вкопанный и не мог подобрать слов. Как так вышло, что он оказался в самой настоящей западне? С реальным плохим парнем перед глазами, преданный лучшим на свете бро? У Стайлза не было ответов, у него было очень мало времени, чтобы быстро придумать достойный или же так же быстро слинять.

— Убежать не получится, — словно читая его мысли, Дерек перекрыл собою последний путь к отступлению, оттесняя Стайлза ближе к стене. — Просто ответь на вопрос.  
— А разве это был вопрос? Просто казалось, что скорее уточнение или даже риторический вопрос, который, ну, знаешь, ответа вовсе и не требует… — попытка заболтать и свести всё в шутку успехом не увенчалась — Дерек был настроен всё так же серьёзно.

Мотнув головой, будто отгоняя навязчивую муху, он подошёл ещё ближе и склонил голову набок, как заинтересованный пёс. Стайлз почти усмехнулся от такого сравнения, но только почти — его прямо сейчас раскрывали, было, мягко говоря, не до смеха.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это тебя не спасёт? — Дерек спрашивал вкрадчиво, вдумчиво, всматриваясь в Стайлза и не давая даже шанса отвести взгляд куда-то в сторону.  
Стайлз смог только едва заметно кивнуть, завороженный, как кролик перед удавом.  
— Просто скажи, всё твоё странное поведение в последние дни из-за меня? — и снова этот спокойный и уверенный тон, который просто запрещает говорить неправду.

Поэтому Стайлз только беспомощно выдыхает и в очередной раз кивает.  
Дерек вдруг расплывается в абсолютно сумасшедшей и крышесносной улыбке.

— Значит, не показалось, — произносит он и, окончательно впечатав Стайлза в стену, властно, но как-то до обидного быстро целует прямо в губы.

Что остаётся Стайлзу? Он просто счастливо улыбается, как идиот, и думает, что Скотт не такой уж и предатель. В голову лезут навязчивые фантазии о том, чем бы они с Дереком смогли заняться в ближайшее время, и потому взгляд Стайлза становится более осмысленным, но хитрым до невозможности. О, да, он от души отыграется за все грёбанные бессонные ночи, которые пришлось проводить в одиночестве, ох отыграется. И даже оборотническая выносливость не спасёт.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
